So beautiful
by RoAr.LiKe.A.lIoN
Summary: Sylvia's POV during Dallas' burial. I'll be branching off this, showing how Sylvia's life changed after Dallas died.


So beautiful…

Standing here, but not really being here, that was the only way I could ever describe it. Listening to the priest, each word he said not completely sinking in, and the meaning lost almost immediately. I stared at the casket, littered with flowers._ Dallas would have hated this…_I thought to myself, the corners of my mouth twitched. _He hated flowers. _Just thinking of him threw chills down my spine. Seems like it's been forever since I last saw him, sitting at the table outside the Dingo, staring at nothing in particular, just thinking. He seemed stable…then. _And that's the difference between now and then, now we know Dallas was such a good liar, he even had himself fooled._ The priest stopped talking, allowing us to catch our thoughts, allow everything he just said sink in. _It was all a lie._ That was the truth. Ever since that kid Johnny died, it all turned to shit. Why did that kid mean so damn much to him? What was their connection? They sure as hell weren't a thing alike.

Nothing was adding up, and I was beginning to get frustrated. The priest looked openly down at his watch._ Dallas was just a number to the priest, one more 'hood' off the street. One less person the police had to worry about. One. Too bad they still had the rest of us to watch out for._

I watched the coffin be lowered slowly into the ground. Finally seeing the last steps taken was like a knife twisted in my chest. I choked on a sob. Tim came over and put his arm around my shoulders, finally letting down that tough exterior. _About damn time._ I looked up and smiled in his general direction, tears were beginning to blur my vision. I heard the coffin finally hit the ground. I smirked. _He'd finally hit rock bottom. _Someone once told me, you had to hit rock bottom to see what was in front of you. _Dallas isn't coming back though, he's gone._ The only one who has enough of me to break my heart was gone, along with a good portion of myself. The priest said the closing prayer, before walking quickly from the burial site, surrounded by greasers. No one talked or moved. I looked up at Tim for support, but saw he was a bit preoccupied, silent tears falling from his eyes, trying his best to hide the fact that Dallas dieing had hit home.

I looked around, my eyes landing on the youngest Curtis brother, Pony or Mustang or something like that. He stared down at the gapping hole in the ground._ Must be lost in a daydream, Dallas always said he was real reflective. _I noticed something in the kids' hand. It was Dally's blade. The kid musta meant something to Dal, seeing as that his blade was his prized possession. Looking higher up, above everyone's heads was the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. _The only one I'd ever seen, or taken time to watch._ The colors danced across the sky, filling the barren campus with such complexity, it blew my mind. Tim had long since stopped crying; he was too looking at the sunset.

" Beautiful…aint it?" Tim stated, barely above a whisper. I tore my eyes from the scenic view to look at him.

" Sure is." Looking at Tim's face this very moment, I didn't see a hood. I saw a boy who had just lost his best friend. His features seemed softened beyond belief. He looked so incredibly young. " We shouldn't be here." I said quietly, my eyes returning to the dieing sunlight. " He shouldn't be gone."

" Lasted longer then I thought he would. That kid, Johnny, he was his support. Dallas thought he was alone when he died, that's why he wanted that cop to shoot him. I still thank whatever angel that took pity on him and made that cop forget to take the safety off." Tim said slowly, dragging out each word.

" I suppose. Still don't make it right." I pulled my jacket tighter around my shoulders. Tim put his arm back around me and held me close, trying to warm me. Everyone was gone. The Curtis' had just tearfully left, making a promise to visit every week. A promise I was sure would never be broken.

" You cared for him didn't you?" Tim asked suddenly, surprising me.

" More then you could ever imagine." I said looking Tim square in the face, not hesitating a second.

" Ya'll just never seemed to really be happy. Ya know?" Tim asked, pulling the cigarette from behind his ear and lighting it up. I contemplated what Tim said. _It's cause we never were happy._

" I just wish I could see him one more time. Tell him how I really felt." I said, twirling the rose I held between my fingers. One of the thorns cut into my pointer finger. A small drop of blood formed at the wound.

" He knew." Tim stated, staring once again at the darkening sky, " He felt the same, just didn't want anyone to know someone had stolen his heart. Ya know how he really didn't dig romance." I looked down at the rose; it was already beginning to wilt. A deep red petal fell from it, floating delicately to the ground.

" It just figures that he would kill himself; he was everything I ever wanted." Large tears were beginning to fall from my light blue eyes. I wiped them away hurriedly, pushing a wisp of light blond hair from my face. They had covered the grave. Watching them put the gravestone up, was like someone slapping me in the face. Tim put out the remainder of his cigarette. He exhaled, allowing the remaining smoke to gracefully escape his mouth.

" Ready to go Silver?" Tim asked, using my childhood nickname. I had almost forgot Tim and I had once upon a time been best friends. He was also the only reason I had met Dallas. I nodded. Before we left I laid the rose I had in my hand on the fresh earth of Dallas' grave.

" I'll come back for you." I whispered quietly, so Tim wouldn't hear. I lightly kissed my pointer and middle fingers before touching the gravestone. " Sweet dreams." I began walking to where Tim stood, only looking back once. My heels were digging into the ground, making it hard to walk without stumbling.

" Thank you." I said quietly, looking down at the ground. Tim knew why I had said it. It had truly been a miracle, the day Tim introduced us.

" Not a problem." Tim said, equally as quiet, putting his arm around my shoulders. We silently walked to the car. _Our life could have been so beautiful…_

**Thanks for reading… I hope you can figure out who's prospective this is in. **


End file.
